Moving parts sometimes generate undesired noises. In addition to possibly being an annoyance to the people nearby, the noise may indicate a problem with the moving parts. This is especially true in ground-based vehicles like cars, where noises may emanate from moving parts, like axles and joints, as well as loose or damaged parts. Numerous other devices having moving parts also suffer from unwanted vibration and noise generation.
In many instances the vibration and resulting audible sounds are a sign of a lose part, an imbalance, or other unwanted abnormality. For example, most mechanical items, when new or adjusted properly do not make noise, rattle, squeak or otherwise vibrate. By detecting and correcting the vibration or noise, the operational life the mechanical system is extended.
However, it can be difficult to locate the source of the noise or vibration. For example, in the case of an automobile, traveling along a road can trigger the unwanted noise in a car but because of engine and road noise, the unwanted noise may be difficult to hear. The unwanted noise may also be intermittent and/or at a frequency that makes identifying the source difficult. Commonly, drivers might bring their car to a mechanic to diagnose the unwanted noise. To diagnose the problem, the mechanic may either drive the vehicle in an attempt to reproduce the noise or may rely on the often inaccurate description of the noise from the driver.
Even if the driver or mechanic is able to hear the noise when inside the cabin of the automobile, it is even more difficult to determine, with any precision, where the noise originates. The noise could be in the engine compartment or trunk, or from any number of automobile components. Several prior art system have been proposed to locate the noise, but the prior art devices suffer from several drawbacks caused by the limitations of the technology at the time of development of the prior art solutions. The prior art systems provided limited functionality and poor audio quality. In addition, prior art solutions required dedicated complex hardware that limited access to vibration diagnostic equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for identifying noises, especially unwanted noises in vehicles.